Merry Christmas
by Totorsg
Summary: Quand la magie de noël opère


**Merry Christmas **

**Auteur:**Totorsg

**Genre:** OS Smac

**Résumé: ** Quand la magie de Noël opère

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et d'ailleurs tout le monde était en effervescence. Nous étions le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël et ce soir tout le monde ou presque allait fêter ce jour si spécial, ce jour où tout le monde retombait en enfance de part la magie qui se dégageait. **

**Dans les bureaux de la police scientifique, certains étaient chez eux, occupé à préparer le repas de noël et d'autres malheureusement étaient de garde, mais les locaux étaient tout de même bien décorés, ils pourraient de ce fait ce sentir moins en retrait de l'ambiance de Noël. Tout était donc en ordre mais une personne qui n'aurait pas du être là, était toujours assis à son bureau et semblait ne pas être agité par toute cette effervescence de la veille de noël.**

**Voix :** Hum ! Hum !

**Mac:** _(__relevant la tête et arborant un sourire à la vu de la personne)_Stella ! Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ?!

**Stella :** _(entrant dans le bureau)_ oh, Je passais juste part là et j'ai eu la surprise de vous voir encore dans votre bureau. _(S'asseyant sur le bureau)_ êtes vous au courant que aujourd'hui certaines personnes, dont vous si je me souviens bien, sont en congé, que tout New York est en effervescence _(les yeux brillant)_ et que c'est la veille de Noël ?!

**Mac :** _(rigolant)_ Oui, je sais très bien tout cela Stella !

**Stella :** Alors qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ?

**Mac:**j'avais quelques petites choses à finir et ..

**Stella :** _(se levant)_ Non, non et non

**Stella fit le tour du bureau, pris la veste de mac qui était sur le dossier de la chaise et tira Mac par la main afin qu'il se lève.**

**Stella :** _(l'aidant à mettre sa veste)_ Mac, vous avez besoin plus que personne de ce jour de congé et vous devriez être entrain de vous reposer pour être en forme pour ce soir ou d'arpenter les magasins _(posant ses mains sur ses épaules__)_ Alors, aller, sortez de ce bureau.

**Stella le poussa presque jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte où ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux, Mac s'étant arrêté tout d'un coup****. **

**Mac :** je dois prendre un dossier !

**Stella :** non, c'est hors de question que vous trav…

**Stella fut coupée par une furtive sensation à la commissure de ses lèvres.**

**Mac :** _(voyant l'air surpris de Stella, il sourit)_ levez les yeux.

**Stella leva la tête, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, une branche de gui, ce qui se tenait au dessus d'elle était une branche de gui. **

**Mac :**_(déjà dans l'ascendeur__)_ Stella vous venez, j'vous invite à manger un morceau et après vous m'aiderez à trouver un cadeau pour Lucie ainsi que pour Danny et Lindsay

**Le reste de la journée se passa parfaitement bien, Mac et Stella partirent manger un morceau et après ils partirent faire les boutiques à la recherche de cadeaux, mais ce ne fut pas la seul chose que nos deux amis firent pendant la journée. Mac était bien décidé à passé cette journée avec Stella et c'est pour cela qu'après avoir rapidement trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient dans les magasins, Mac emmena Stella au Rockefeller center faire un peut de patin à glace, surtout quant cette période de l'année l'endroit était particulièrement magnifique. **

**Stella fut très surprise quand Mac l'emmena au Rockefeller Center, encore plus quand celui-ci chaussa des patins à glace et l'appela afin qu'elle le suive. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs qu'elle mouche avait pu piquer Mac, parce que depuis qu'elle avait était le chercher au Bureau, il n'avait pas arrêté de la surprendre, entre le presque baiser dans son bureau, les fous rire dans les magasins et maintenant le patinage sur glace, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'ont avait l'occasion de voir le grand Mac Taylor ainsi. Stella ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, elle était heureuse de passé de si bon moments avec son meilleur ami et cela lui fessait plaisir de le voir comme ça, aussi détendu et heureux. **

**C'est ainsi que Stella chaussa aussi des patins et rejoignit Mac sur la glace, celui-ci d'ailleurs semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que le lieutenant Bonassera, elle ne lâchait pas le bord de la patinoire car les seul fois où elle avait maladroitement essayé, elle avait atterrit sur les fesses, provoquant des éclats de rire de la part de Mac, qui se fessait du coup fusiller du regard. Mac avait voulut l'aider mais tête de mule comme elle était Stella avait refusé laissant Mac faire quelques tours de patinoire tout seul mais celui-ci n'était pas venu ici pour faire du patinage seul, il avait donc après un énième tour, rejoint Stella qui avançait tant bien que mal en s'accrochant au bord. **

**Mac :**_(lui tendant la main)_ Allez Stella venez avec moi _(avec un sourire en coin_) et je promets de ne pas vous laisser tomber.

**Stella le regarda amuser et lui prit finalement la main, Mac passa un bras autour de la fine taille de Stella, sa main tenant fermement la hanche et garda l'une des mains de la jeune femme dans la sienne contre son torse, c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent à avancer sur la glace au rythme des chants de noël. Cette proximité ne les gêna pas, après tout ils étaient amis et ils avaient l'habitude de ce montrer une certaine affections l'un envers l'autre mais les gens autour d'eaux ne pouvaient pas le savoir et tout ce qu'ils remarquaient c'était que ce couple était très mignon et que leur amour se reflétait dans leurs regards.**

**Une bonne heure plus tard, la nuit était tombée et le Rockefeller center s'était alors illuminé, Mac et Stella étaient toujours serré l'un contre l'autre, patinant tout en rigolant et parlant de tout et de rien, plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux, ils en avaient même perdu la notion du temps, mais ils revinrent à la réalité quand Stella se fit bousculer par un patineur un peut trop rapide, ce qui la fit basculer en arrière entrainant Mac dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les deux à terre sur la glace, Mac au dessus de Stella. **

**Stella :** Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas me faire tomber

**Mac :** Mais c'est vous qui m'avez fait tomber je vous signale

**Stella :** _(avec un sourire en coin) _Mwai (_prenant conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient)_ Ce n'est pas que vous me dérangeait _(rigolant)_ moi aussi je vous adore Mac mais j'aimerais pouvoir me relever.

**Mac :** _(gêné)_ oh ! Oui, excusez-moi Stella

**Tout d'eux se relevèrent et Stella regarda sa montre se rendant compte de l'heure qu'il était. **

**Stella :** Oh mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est presque 18 h30, si on veut être prêt pour ce soir il faut y aller.

**C'est ainsi que Mac raccompagna Stella jusque chez elle avant de rentrer chez lui. **

**Deux heures plus tard Mac frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Lindsay et Danny, c'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui vint lui ouvrir. **

**Danny :** _(tout sourire) _Mac ! Entrez

**Mac :**_ (levant une bouteille de vin) _Joyeux noël

**Danny :**_ (rigolant) _Merci Mac, donnez moi votre veste, les filles sont dans le salons, Lindsay vous débarrassera des cadeaux

**Mac donna son manteau ainsi que la bouteille à Danny et partit dans le salon rejoindre les filles. Quand Mac arriva dans le salon, il sentit son cœur rater un battement, Stella était en effet dans le salon avec Lindsay et il fallait dire qu'elle était particulièrement ravissante, elle portait une robe noire asymétrique légèrement fendue du côté gauche, cette vue le laissa rêveur mais une voix vint le tirer de ses songes.**

**Lindsay :** Mac ! Vous vous êtes mis sur votre 31 dis donc

**Stella :** et cela vous va très bien

**Mac :** je ne peux que vous retourner le compliment à toute les deux _(regardant Stella) _j'ai bien fait de vous laisser partir il y a deux heures, vous êtes sublime.

**Stella rougit légèrement esquissant un sourire.**

**Lindsay :** _(prenant le sac des mains de Mac_) Je vais mettre tout ça sous le sapin

**Mac :** Merci, Lindsay

**Lindsay :**_ (posant les cadeaux sous le sapin) _On a plus qu'a attendre le reste de l'équipe après on boira l'apéritif et on déballera les cadeaux de Lucie tout de suite comme ça on pourra la mettre au lit après.

**Stella :** _(prenant Lucie qui baillait dans ses bras)_ Effectivement la petite puce ne tiendra pas longtemps

**Très vite Adam, Hawkes et Flack arrivèrent chez Danny et Lindsay, c'est ainsi que la soirée pu commencer, Lindsay ramena les biscuits et toast tandis que Danny ramenait le cocktail qu'ils avaient préparé pour l'apéritif.**

**Tout se passa très bien, pendant l'apéritif, ils ouvrirent les cadeaux de la petite Lucie qui était bien sagement sur les genoux de son parrain, Mac, elle était bien plus intéressé par le papier déchiré que par les cadeaux qu'elle avait, ****ce qui, il fallait le dire, était normal à son âge. Une chose tout de même attira son attention, un petit lapin en chiffon, offert par Mac, que Lucie s'appropria tout de suite.  
**

**Ensuite Lindsay alla coucher la petite et l'équipe se mit à table afin de déguster le repas de noël qu'avait préparé Danny et Lindsay. Le repas se passa très bien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, l'ambiance était joviale, tout le monde riait et avait cette petite étoile dans les yeux qui indiquait un certain bonheur.  
**

**Vers minuit, l'équipe se souhaita un joyeux Noël, ouvrant une bouteille de champagne et décidant d'ouvrir les cadeaux, tout le monde s'affaira alors déchirer les emballages et dans l'effervescence générale, Stella avait pris l'un des paquets cadeaux qui lui était destiné et parti sur le balcon de l'appartement, elle regarda le mot sur l'emballage où il était marqué : « Pour ma Stella de la part de Mac »  
**

**Stella arracha le papier et découvrit une boîte rouge, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un collier avec pour pendentif deux mains tenant un cœur en diamant surmonté d'une couronne, elle connaissait ce symbole Irlandais plus connus sous la forme d'une bague : la bague Claddagh.**

**Mac :** (voyant Stella sourire) Cela vous plait ?  
**Stella :** (se retournant vers Mac) Oui, beaucoup, c'est magnifique  
**Mac :** (s'approchant) Tout comme vous (montrant la boîte) Vous permettez ?

**Pour toute réponse Stella hocha la tête, Mac pris le collier dans les mains et se positionna derrière elle afin de le lui attacher. **

**Mac :** (retournant en face de Stella) j'ai trouvé ce petit cadeau mais il n'est pas noté de qui il vient, vu que j'ai déjà ouvert ceux des autres, je suppose qu'il est de vous, n'est-ce pas ?  
**Stella :** (souriant) oui, c'est bien de ma part.

**Mac lui sourit et se mit à son tour à ouvrir le cadeau que lui avait offert Stella, sous l'emballage, il découvrit un petit écrin noir qu'il ouvrit immédiatement, quand Mac vit ce que contenait le petit écrin, un sourire de désigna sur ses lèvres.**

**Mac :** (regardant Stella dans les yeux) Je pense que nous avons eu une transmission de pensée dites-moi  
**Stella :** je pense en effet, (s'approchant de Mac) laissez moi vous la mettre

**Stella prit la bague Claddagh dans l'écrin et la mit à l'annulaire droit de Mac, la pointe du cœur vers le corps.**

**Stella :** J'aime ce que ce symbole signifie, (touchant les mains de la bague) les mains représentant l'amitié, (touchant le cœur) le cœur : l'amour, (arrêtant son doigt sur la couronne) et la couronne : la loyauté.  
**Mac :** (emprisonnant la main de Stella dans la sienne) Tout ce qui symbolise notre relation.

**Stella leva la tête, se plongeant ainsi dans les yeux bleus de Mac **

**Mac :** (rapprochant son visage de Stella) Et vous savez que la position dans laquelle vous avez choisi de mettre la bague signifie l'appartenance à une personne.  
**Stella :** (dans un souffle) je sais.

**Tout deux se sourirent, Mac posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Stella et se pencha encore un peu afin de capturer délicatement ses lèvres, celle-ci répondit volontiers à son baiser, l'invitant même à aller plus loin en entrouvrant les lèvres afin que leurs langues puissent se rencontrer et commencer une danse langoureuse.  
C'est à bout de souffle que Mac et Stella se séparèrent, reposant front contre front.**

**Mac :** Joyeux noël Stella  
**Stella :** (posant une main sur sa joue) Joyeux Noël Mac

**Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et leurs langues se donnèrent à une danse beaucoup plus passionné et brûlante que le premier baiser. Par contre ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que le reste de l'équipe les avait rejoint s'arrêtant net à l'encadrement de la porte à la vue de ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, Danny ne se priva d'ailleurs pas pour immortalisé le moment, grâce à son appareil photo, c'est d'ailleurs le flash qui fit revenir nos deux tourtereaux à la réalité, se détachant vivement l'un de l'autre gêné.**

**Lindsay** : (souriante) On va servir le dessert, si vous en voulez.

**Lindsay se retourna faisant un clin d'œil à Stella et essayant de pousser les garçons pour que ceux-ci ne les** **embêtent pas, mais elle ne put empêcher Flack de lever un pouce vers Mac, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part du couple.**

**Stella :** bon je pense que nous sommes bel et bien démasqués !  
**Mac :** oui, je crois aussi.  
**Stella :** On ferait mieux de les rejoindre.

**Stella partait quand Mac l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras, il la tira tout contre lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.**

**Mac :** je t'aime

**  
Sur le coup Stella le regarda surpris par cette déclaration qu'elle ne pensait pas voir arriver de sitôt mais elle ne pu faire autrement que de lui sourire tendrement et de lui répondre : « Je t'aime aussi Mac »**

Mac posa une main protecteur sur le bas du dos de Stella, qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mac et c'est heureux qu'ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe dans le salon.

C'est ainsi qu'en cet instant, en ce jour, où la magie régnait, où l'étoile du berger brillait, où les flocons tombaient et où un amour se scellait, qu'on pouvait vraiment dire que nous étions le jour de Noël.

FIN


End file.
